What is This Feeling?
by ladythief15
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the movie.John Constantine is confused with his emotions. He dosen't know how he feels about Angela. It isin't until one night after a talk with her, he comes to realize what that strange feeling is.


A.N. Ok, this idea just came to me while watching the end of the movie. The part with John and Angela on the roof. Anyway, I know I should be updating my other fic, but I wanted to get this up for whatever reason. sweat Enjoy! ((Though I warn you. This was written quickly. The idea was just something that came up.)) This is a oneshot by the way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alrighty, I don't own "Constantine" Or anything that has to do with it…except this idea!

Pairing: Constantine/Angela

John Constantine walked quickly down the street. A cigarette held loosely in his hand. Although he had recently switched to gum, a cigarette now and then was a must have.

His eyes scanned the area. The night was quiet. Almost peaceful. This was strange to him considering there were still demons that roamed the earth.

Things had cooled down greatly since he had been accepted into Heaven. His life didn't seem quite as complicated as it used to be. But that hadn't meant there weren't still demons around that needed deportation.

He took one final puff of his cigarette and threw it to the ground, stepping on it as he continued walking.

He glanced up at the sky. There was a full moon out that night. Its rays lit up the street. Not even the street lamps that were filled along the sidewalk could match the moon's light. And as he stared up at it, his mind drifted. They drifted to Angela. The girl that had been the reason he was accepted into Heaven. He felt a certain fluttering sensation in his stomach, rising to his chest. He shook his head. This feeling had become very familiar to him. Ever since that night on the roof, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And every time he did, he felt that sensation. He felt different. In a way that not even he could explain. It seemed that every time he was around her, he felt happier. And being him, with his life, happy was a feeling he didn't experience too often.

John sighed inaudibly as he reached his apartment. He slowly made his way to the top of the building. To the spot where he spent his time thinking.

When he got on the roof, he walked over to the edge and stared out at the city.

"She's right." He said, admiring the view of the lit up city. "It is a nice spot." He spoke quietly to himself.

There was a rustle behind him. Without even a hint of hesitation, he pulled out the slender flamethrower from his jacket, whipped around and pointed. He expected to come face to face with a demon. But was shocked to come face to face with a familiar auburn-haired girl. Angela. She gave a small "Oh!" in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shock of her own.

John quickly lowered the gun and turned back around, mumbling a quick "sorry" in the process.

"Eh…that's ok." Angela replied, getting back from her stunned state. John didn't even look back.

"What are you doing here this late, huh?" he said, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Well I hadn't heard from you in a while. Wanted to make sure everything was ok…" She told him, trailing off.

"Well I'm fine." He said.

"Oh…well have you been busy? I tried calling a few times…but you never called back."

All of which was true. After being confused with everything about her, he had started to avoid her calls.

John shrugged making Angela slightly nervous.

"Is there something wrong, John?" she said, stepping closer to him. "You're acting a bit strange."

John didn't even know what he was doing. Why was he acting this way? Being so distant? These questions raced through his mind as she spoke.

"Nothing is wrong, Angela!" He said, after her next attempt of asking him. "I have just had a lot of things going on! Alright!" He really hadn't meant to snap at her, but he was just too confused.

She stared at the back of him for a few moments. Almost afraid of saying anything else. She was also feeling a bit of anger towards him for his attitude. After getting her courage to speak again, she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Well you don't have to snap at me, John! I'm just concerned! You haven't been yourself lately and you're being extremely distant! And when I try to ask you about it, being concerned like I am, I don't deserve to be snapped at!"

John stared at her as she yelled. There was even a slight smirk visible on his face. Obviously thinking her getting upset was amusing. Angela started to rant again

"I would think that by now you might have realized that I get worried about you easily! It's not easy what you do, but downright dangerous! And when you don't call back after my calling for two days, I get worried!"

John stared at her in disbelief. What she was saying was bringing back that familiar feeling again. But why?

Angela continued. Her eyes no longer looking at him, but now finding the concrete very interesting.

"And…I just want you to be ok. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you…and I didn't even know…" John could tell her voice was shaking. Was that tears he saw? But why! That question had once again come up in his mind. Why was she so worried about him?

Angela, who seemed very uncomfortable since nobody had spoken since she last spoke, took a very deep breath. John's eyes scanned over her. He could tell she was thinking. Hard.

John didn't know what he was really supposed to say. Except, "Well…Thanks for the concern, Angela. But I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. How selfish did that sound? And it obviously took effect on her. Angela's eyes seemed to get slightly watery.

"But I can't, John." Her voice now growing shakier.

John stared at her. Angela continued.

"I can't stop thinking about you, or worrying. I can't go to bed at night not knowing weather everything is ok with you. And it hurts not to know!" Angela was now beginning to cry freely. The tears streaming down her face.

John was shocked.

"Angela…." She looked up at him.

"….I love you, John." She spoke quietly. Almost inaudible. But Constantine heard clearly. His eyes widened. And that feeling that he had been so confused about rose again. His head was spinning. But then he realized it. Him being happy when she was around here. The constant thoughts about her. Everything. He was in love with her.

Angela turned her head away as John said nothing. He was in such a state of shock that she told him she loved him, he couldn't reply.

"I-I'm sorry…" She quickly turned around. "I shouldn't have said that…" After that being said, she quickly began walking to the stairs that led down the building. But when she reached the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around. John was standing there. His dark eyes staring into hers. And without saying anything, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Angela's eyes went wide but she quickly recovered.

After a few seconds, John pulled away.

"I love you, Angela." He pulled her closer to him. A serious expression on his face.

Angela stared at him. Then, a smile crept up on her face. And staring back at her, John couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and kissed her once more, fuller. And she gladly returned it, just as deep.

The moon's rays shinned down brightly on them. Illuminating the scene. And for the first time in his life, for just a little bit, John let go of everything else. Forgetting all of the bad things in his life and held on to the one thing that felt really mattered. Angela.

End.

A/n: Wow…the ending was cheesy. (Lol) Ok, I know this one-shot probably sucked, but this was quickly written at 2:00 in the morning. sweat Well I hope it wasn't too horrible. Like I have said before, I have trouble doing beginnings and endings. O'well. Please review! But no flames! If you flame me, I will use those flames and flame you back! Err…right. Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted though!

Ladythief15


End file.
